


荒漠里的薰衣草

by Oly_Olivia



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:13:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28781805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oly_Olivia/pseuds/Oly_Olivia
Summary: 第一次写哨向…可能BUG一大堆…但就是很想写（就是很想产童海，加上对于哨向的好奇）研究了一天，几乎把百度，LFT上靠谱的哨向设定都看了一遍，原设二设都研究了一下，决定用二设，如果有什么奇怪的bug，就当本文私设叭———如能包容，感激不尽（一向私设猛如虎）
Relationships: Lee Donghae/Shin Donghee | Shindong
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

K国的西南角，有一座特殊的塔。

这里是K国最不发达的省份之一，但这座塔是政府所属塔里最重要的一座。虽然看上去和其他地方的塔并无二致，甚至里面的工作也是正常运转，哨兵和向导的培养，训练，分配。可是高层都知道这个塔的真正作用，是为了一个特殊的人。

李东海是个被评判为B级的向导。虽然刚分化的时候曾经被评判是有超S级向导的潜能，可是不知道哪里出了问题，直到他毕业也都是B级。不过他也不难过，他本来就是渔家的小孩，虽然拥有着和渔家孩子不符的白净皮肤，但是骨子里就喜欢在海边跑，往水里钻。突然分化为向导，也是他没想到的。

毕业之后就直接到塔里做了普通哨兵守卫的向导，毕竟，他这样的向导，不到非常时刻是不会派上战场的，也不会被分配强制结合。所以他也一直等着自己的服役期满了，就可以退役回家了。

“小白？”李东海早上醒来的时候，就敏感的发现自己的精神向导不在身边，平时他的向导都是在体外的，他很喜欢这个眼睛大大的猫咪。是一只漂亮的白色布偶猫，天蓝色的眼睛像宝石一样漂亮清澈。只见窗帘凸起了一块，原来是在那里睡着了吗？好奇怪……平时都是安心睡在自己身边的。  
他走了过去，掀开窗帘，却发现小白不知道为什么正坐在那里，望着远处哨兵住着的高塔。把小白抱了起来，亲亲他的额头“怎么了”由于本就是他的精神体，只要他想一想，就知道小白怎么了。天蓝色的眸子里竟然有了一丝渴望。  
那里住着的人，他都认识，也见过，没有什么特别的。难道来了什么新的哨兵吗？轻轻拍拍小白，让他回到精神里去。准备新一天的工作了。

今天换岗的哨兵是A级，李东海皱了皱眉头，怎么会这样，自己做A级哨兵的向导很吃力的，为什么要这样安排。可是他也没有等到任何更换的指令，就只能硬着头皮跟着那个哨兵一起值班了。

中间休息换班的时候，在休息室遇到了之前合作的B级哨兵。  
“你听说了吗？”李东海刚一坐下，就那个哨兵就凑了过来，虽然哨兵和向导不能独处，但是只要保持一定距离，都打了抑制剂还是可以说话的。  
“什么……”李东海也很好奇为什么今天突然换班。  
“听说，来了个可怕的人物”  
“什么可怕的人物？“李东海竖起耳朵认真的听着  
“就是……据说是暗哨”由于这个B哨他经常合作，也自然知道他说的是什么。休息室有监控，他也不敢做太多表情，怕被叫去问话。B哨说完就走了，全程只有三十秒。但他也是一惊，今天早上小白的反应，难道是对那个暗哨的？可是黑暗哨兵到底是什么样的呢？他从来没有接触过A以上的哨兵，只有训练的时候……正在他胡思乱想的时候，手腕上的向导环突然变成红色，是警报。似乎是哪个哨兵狂化了，触发了警戒系统。一般这种情况，B级向导都是要按塔的规则，呆在原地的。按照警报的级别，是出动A级还是S级，现在的级别，自己还是呆在休息室比较好。可是小白突然从精神图景里跳了出来。直接跑了出去。

“小白！！“这可怎么办，他也是第一次面对自己的精神兽独自跑掉的情况，如果他被攻击，受伤的也是自己，无法控制自己的精神体挨罚的也是自己。叹了口气还是认命的跑了出去，反正横竖都是一刀，早晚要挨罚。按照和它的连结，不顾哨兵们惊讶的眼神，直接往最顶层跑去。  
“吼！！”还没有接近S级哨兵的包围，就听到了几乎要嵌入神经的精神力嘶吼。这是什么……李东海赶忙撑起精神屏障。才松了口气。  
“那是谁的精神体？”他恍然听到似乎是首席的声音。在S级哨兵的最外层，他垫着脚，才勉强看清，正是自己的小白。可是他怎么在北极熊身上……你快回来啊！李东海要疯了，自己居然招不回来自己的精神体。完了，这下是不是要被提前退役了…………  
“是……是我的！”他硬着头皮答应了。S级的哨兵在首席的引导下，自觉地给他让了路。这下太丢人了……  
“你……你是？B级向导？”  
“是……”李东海这才看清了里面的情况，那哨兵被铁链拴住四肢，可是手腕上的铁链断了，这大概就是为什么警报会响。自己的小白正稳稳当当的坐在那只北极熊的肩膀上。看来那个北极熊就是那个哨兵的精神体了……  
“你能……安抚他吗？”说实话首席自己都不信，一个B级向导能安抚这个近乎于黑暗哨兵的人，不被反噬就不错了，但是毕竟哨兵天生会保护向导，在肉体无法攻击的状态下，加上他的精神体和那个暗哨的精神体似乎根本没有冲突甚至完美契合的样子，只能一试了，毕竟就算向导稀少，B级也不过是小棋子。  
“我…………我试试吧”李东海自己也觉得无语，面前这个哨兵，根本不像是自己这个等级能应付的了的。想想本来就面临受罚，死马当成活马医。沉下心来，开始和自己的小白先连上，才能知道到底那个北极熊怎么了。

吃了抵消抑制剂的药物，散发出自己的向导素，慢慢走向那个被铁链锁住的人。  
“他叫申东熙”首席轻轻告诉他。

申东熙的精神体在接触到小白的一瞬间，就停滞了下来。而申东熙本人则跟随着一滞。似乎在一片混沌黑暗里看到了一点模糊的光。而北极熊也在此时停止了怒吼。在他还在下意识找寻那模糊的光芒时，薰衣草的向导素适时的出现。即使他在之前被那么多S级的向导的向导素安抚过，也从没有感觉到这种好像归属感一样的东西。模糊的光逐渐清晰，似乎有什么东西进入了自己的精神图景。下意识想要驱逐，却像是被刚刚的向导素麻痹的了一样，无法动作。  
“申……申东熙，不要害怕……”那声音似乎也不太安定的样子，但只是听到，就变得镇静了很多“我来，带你出去好不好？”逐渐的，他能感觉到一双手贴着他的脸颊，抱着他的头，额头也贴在一起。

这也是李东海第一次真正意义上的实战，即使他做守卫哨兵的向导这么多年，他也是第一次，遇到所谓危险状况。即使自己没有信心，也得装出自信的样子，这是他学到的第一课。他和他离得很近，他看到申东熙动了，虽然他清楚不是要攻击他。那只挣脱铁链的手缓缓覆盖上他的手背。他也逐渐睁开了眼睛，那是一双多漂亮的眼睛的呢，掩藏在他未修剪过的长发之下，琥珀色的眸子，仿佛清晨的第一缕阳光透过老旧的玻璃折射在眼底的样子，那眸子先是有些呆滞，随即变得锋利，最后又沉静下来。  
“你叫什么名字”他的音色沙哑，又平静得没有一丝感情。  
“李东海”李东海不知道自己和他的精神到底有没有结合，但他明确的感知到，来自申东熙的渴求。他没法擅自决定，自己就仿佛一个牵引绳，他不知道如果自己现在离开，会不会再次让申东熙陷入狂化。申东熙的眼神看向了旁边的精神兽，李东海也跟着看了过去。北极熊正趴在地上，在他头顶一起趴着的还有自己的小白，两只精神兽似乎正在一起安稳的休息。  
“李东海…可以不要走吗？”李东海无法回答这个问题。申东熙牵起他的手，吻吻他的手背。李东海敏感的察觉到了他在自己手背上留下了信息素味道，是沉水木的味道，让人意外的安心。  
“那记得，来看我吧。”他松了手，再次低下头去，琥珀色的眸子再次回到了卷曲的黑色长发后面。李东海呆滞了几秒，直到首席喊他，他才慢慢唤回小白。那北极熊也知道发生了什么，用笔尖蹭了蹭小白的脖子，才看着小白回到李东海的怀抱里。

后面的事情，李东海都不记得了，只记得他去了领袖的办公室，那是他第一次去，后来又做了笔录。就放他回宿舍休息了，没有提违反规定受惩罚的事情，只是让他明天再去一次。  
自己安抚超S级/暗哨的事迹，似乎也传播开来。李东海回到宿舍还在想着手背上的吻，和自己在申东熙精神图景里所看到的东西。他呆呆的顺着小白的毛。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 少量强特插入，就不打tag了。暗哨设定为私设。

和他想象的不一样，那图景里，不是扭曲凌乱，风暴肆虐的空间，而是黑夜的荒漠，天空中没有星星和月亮，或许在自己进入之前还有过一阵狂风，但他进入时只有一片死寂……寂静荒凉的让人想哭。他，很孤独吧。作为向导，很容易被其他人情绪所感染，他知道如何处理这种情况，但他意外的不想处理，他想和他产生共感。

第二天，他没有了日常的值班任务，而是直接去了中尉的办公室做笔录，大概是再确认一次昨天经历过的事情，以及精神力测试。结果仍是B级，但按照自己昨天安抚申东熙的结果，应该会被判定为S级或者超S级。第三天，上级传达给了他一份机密的文件，是申东熙的资料，并告诉他为了防止前天的事情是偶发事件，现在起他不能去见申东熙，不能接触。李东海想到了那天，他的话。

“见见他……”果然也变成了奢侈的事情吗。一边翻开了资料认真读了起来

原来是从前线下来的人，他一直以为是丧偶的哨兵之类的，原来他真的就是那个暗哨。然而等级一栏的写的是超S级，备注是无限接近于黑暗哨兵的实力。竟然还有这样的存在。

“自毕业考核后，作为首席哨兵之一在前线驻守，无需向导。”  
“一年前，在前线失利，失去一次席后，诊断为躁郁症，送至首都塔治疗无果。”  
“送至海塔修养，需由最强S级哨兵严格防备其发病狂化，以及足量向导素“

原来是这样。把资料合上抱在怀里，一抬头，小白又跳到窗台上，看着那边的塔顶。他走了过去，摸摸小白的头“你也想他了对吧？”

接下来就是继续值班的任务，只是每天他都会看看手背，那天就像一个梦一样，那之后一周都没有了消息，似乎他就那么安静的呆在了顶楼的静音室里。可惜他只是个B级的向导，精神力无法穿越塔层，可笑的是，他的能力让他连违规都做不到。向导除了制服之外，没有任何硬性要求。那天起他就开始蓄了长发，李东海的头发长得很快。这好像是他第一次留长发。

由于申东熙的入驻，第一层也换成了A级哨兵，李东海也跟常驻值班的A级哨兵曺圭贤套上了近乎。虽然理论上两个人除了任务之外不应交流，但是毕竟“磨合”很重要，至少也要互相交流了解彼此才能配合的更好这样的说辞下，两个人的交流被默许了。

李东海这才知道，曺圭贤本是要派到前线的，甚至结合向导都找好了，结果突然夭折，送来看门了。曺圭贤对于那天李东海的“战绩”十分感兴趣，经过半个月的相处，他觉得李东海如果不当向导也会去当个艺人被星探发掘。李东海则觉得曺圭贤真的不像是普通哨兵，外界的事情怎么知道的这么多。以及这句话好像从谁那里听说过………

风平浪静的海塔，最终还是没有安静过一个月。申东熙又发病了，随之而来的狂化，让哨兵们再次警惕起来，不亚于上战场的警惕。毕竟，黑暗哨兵的实力，比敌军更难以对付。

李东海的手环再次响起来，他的和别的向导不一样，那天之后就换了一个专用的。以便通知他。

和那些哨兵不同，他格外渴望着申东熙的失控，或许这样讲有些过分，可他也只是想再见他一面沉水木的味道似乎还萦绕在鼻尖。

像上次一样，他穿过S级哨兵的围墙，走到申东熙面前，让自己的向导素包裹他。向导素是薰衣草味的，就像薰衣草一样，镇定安抚的效果也很强。李东海再次见到了申东熙的精神图景。还是死寂一般的荒漠，一颗植被都没有，和暗无边际的天空。

“不要走”

李东海听到了。他从课本上知道，黑暗哨兵是有着极强的精神力，可以自己控制情绪的，但是一旦失控，落入“井”里，也极有可能成为只知道杀戮工具，而且是强大的杀戮工具。所以他的精神图景才会如此平静。“那我就多留一会儿”他不自觉的双手环抱住申东熙的脖颈。他知道，如果现在申东熙提出精神结合，他会毫不犹豫的答应。就算档案上任何向导评价都是暴虐的猛兽，冷酷绝望荒漠。他只觉得自己想在这样的图景反而有些适合他，什么都没有，安安静静。

“我该走了”他从荒漠上站了起来“被发现就不好了……”  
“你想，结合吗”申东熙的话不多，每次都很简短。骨子里还保存着他作为军人的习惯。  
“大概，现在，还不行……”  
“我会等你的。”说完他再次陷入沉默。回到现实，李东海撩开了申东熙面前的头发，看了看他的眼睛，才站起身来，走向一旁的北极熊。  
“他叫大白。”李东海感觉到了申东熙的精神力，暂时撤离精神屏障，才听到他的话  
“真巧，他叫小白。”李东海弯弯眼睛，笑了笑，通过精神力告诉他  
大白知道李东海是申东熙认可的向导，也不具有攻击力，就让他摸了摸头和爪子。

经过这一次之后，似乎上级的想法又变了。几天之后，塔里来了两个人，一个身材高大强壮，另一个人则看着纤瘦却十分挺拔。李东海毫无意外的又被叫去谈话了，他见领袖的次数比他这辈子到现在加一块都多。  
身材纤瘦的人正穿着军装，笔直的坐在沙发上，脸上还挂着淡淡的笑意，看到李东海出现，笑意又深了几分，眼睛弯弯看着他。光是被这样看着，他就觉得自己好像在暖阳里一样。  
“您好……”李东海有点不知所措，领袖只说了让他来，却不知道领袖自己不在。另一个人也穿着K国军装，正在窗台旁边看着风景。  
“你就是李东海？”沙发上的人突然开口，连声音都和春日的阳光一样温柔“我叫朴正洙，东区突击哨兵部上尉，超S级向导。”他伸出了手。  
“您好！我是李东海！”李东海慌忙伸手去握，原来这种超S级的向导，连其他向导都可以安抚吗？在他温柔的眼神里情绪也趋于平静，灰褐色的短发刚刚过耳。如果不是出声和装扮，李东海 会觉得这大概是个女性向导。眼神又飘忽到窗边那人身上，他能敏感的感知到那人的精神力很强爆发力也很强……像是哨兵也像向导。  
朴正洙注意到李东海好奇的目光，也往那边看去，那人也恰好回了头。李东海也是一滞，那样的五官可以用漂亮形容，可散发出的强烈雄性气场也无法忽视，冲突又和谐。  
“我叫金英云。”简短生硬的回答仿佛让他梦回和申东熙对话的时候，军人都是这样的吗？

“他不太爱说话呢。坐吧。你知道为什么来这里吗？”  
“好……我，其实也不知道为什么要来……”李东海一向很诚实，他不太会伪装和撒谎，也能一眼看出别人的谎言，心理素质和能力也都不算达标，他知道这样的自己不适合上战场。  
“我是听说，你能疏导申东熙这个无限接近于黑暗哨兵的人。”朴正洙顿了顿，把发丝别到耳后“但你本身的评价是B级向导，理论上你的精神力并不足以支撑疏导申东熙的任务，但是或许你和他之间有着特殊的匹配值，申东熙不是黑暗哨兵，但是英云是……”听到这里李东海轻轻吸了一口气，这才是真正的暗哨吗。  
“那，朴上尉你是他的向导吗？”李东海又不懂了，黑暗哨兵不是不需要向导的吗……  
“是，是结合过的。”他眯着眼笑笑看着一脸迷茫的李东海“这也是这次我来的目的，黑暗哨兵是可以结合的但是无法强制匹配结合，否则会对向导产生伤害。只能等他们找到他们觉得最适合的向导，有的大概一辈子都找不到也是正常的。何况申东熙这种并非真正的黑暗哨兵呢。”朴正洙停了停，让李东海有时间反应。  
“原来……这就是我，能疏导他的原因吗。”李东海是不笨的，自然也反应过来。  
“没错”朴正洙鼓励的看向他。“这小猫是你的吗？”李东海稍微走了一下神，小白就自己跑出来了。跳到朴正洙的怀里，蹭着他的手心。  
“是……小白最近，大概是因为大白……申东熙的原因，异常的活泼”想到这里他就头疼，还不是因为他乱跑……  
这时，金英云走了过来身旁多了一只狮子，相当威武的样子，他得到朴正洙的信息，就走了过来，小白全然不惧怕的样子，眨着天蓝色的大眼睛看着那只狮子，伸出爪子碰了碰他的鬃毛，就自然的跳上狮子的背，侧头看着金英云。  
“你看，他真的不害怕，你的小猫很勇敢啊，你也是这样的孩子吧？”  
“我吗？”李东海看着小白的样子第一次自我怀疑起来，自己是好像确实是和小白一样的性格……好奇心强，也容易闯祸，即使是怕也会去做想做的事情……  
“虽然呢，黑暗哨兵和自己匹配值最高的向导可以顺利结合，但是如果向导等级差距过大，对向导来说会有些累甚至辛苦。尤其是申东熙这样的哨兵。这也是我今天来的目的之一。除了黑暗哨兵的事情，还有就是这件了。我可以进入你的精神图景看看吗？”  
李东海几乎没有反抗的机会，朴正洙话音刚落，就已经悄无声息的进入了他的精神图景。他有点惊讶，原来这就是超S级，无声无息，比空气更不会引起注意，就包围了他，只有淡淡的抑制剂味道在身侧浮动，表示他确实动用了精神力。  
“确实有点小呢。你进入过申东熙的精神图景吗？”  
“进入过，那里是一片荒漠……很大却很空旷。”  
“那就是了，你去英云的精神图景里看看。”李东海有点迷茫，为什么要去那里。由于对方主动卸下了精神屏障，他很轻易的就进去了。和他稍微凶悍的气质不符，他的图景竟然是动物园。  
“怎么样？”朴正洙的声音传来  
“很丰富也很有活力。”  
“几年前，我刚认识申东熙的时候，他的精神图景也是这样的，可爱又富有活力。可是现在你也看到了，因为他患上了精神疾病，他的精神世界也变了样子”  
“原来如此……原来不是一开始就是这样的。”  
刚从精神图景里退出来，就感觉到有人正轻柔的抚摸着他的脑袋，抬头发现是朴正洙。  
“结合与否，都在你的手上，大概还会根据他的症状观察一阵子，再给你机会决定，不要着急。这不是什么一定要做的事情，唯一有益处的是对于他以后的恢复，但对于你，对于向导来说，或许是痛苦。要好好权衡。至于精神力，下一次你可以试着让他进入你的图景你就知道，为什么差距不能太大了。”

回到宿舍，躺在床上，李东海盯着小白发呆。究竟什么是差距呢，他知道自己无法疏导S级是因为精神力不够强大，但是为什么会痛苦呢？精神力的不平衡吗？

这次他没有等太久，不到一个礼拜，他就再次见到了申东熙。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 好多神奇私设的预警  
> 金厉旭出场（如果曺圭贤和金厉旭都在我的文里出场，大多数时候意味着他俩是一对，但是因为少量，所以不打算加tag）

“你是故意强迫自己发病的吗？”这是第三次，上一次他看到申东熙平静的精神图景，就知道，似乎哪里不对。  
“是。”申东熙没有否认，他也摸清了，大概是塔内制度的原因，李东海无法独自前来。可他从前两次的试探之后发觉自己对于这个向导的渴望超出正常值。于是就逼迫自己陷入狂化边缘，这是赌注，他无法掌握自己会不会真的陷入狂化。对于本就精神受损的他，就像是把在结痂的伤痕再撕开一样。  
“为了，见我吗？”李东海想不出到底什么理由会让他这样做，唯一一个理由也是和他所盼望的一样，见一面，用最极端的手段。  
“是。”还是一样简短，却不生硬，反而带上了几分柔软。  
“你能，来我的精神图景吗？”李东海想到朴正洙的话，打算亲自试试。  
“你确定吗？”  
申东熙的反问激起了李东海的自负心，什么叫确定吗……  
“当然！”  
“那好吧。”  
待申东熙走进李东海的精神图景，李东海才知道后悔。  
他的脑袋一开始只是很胀，转而变得疼痛，甚至要崩溃的感觉。扑通一声他抱着脑袋跪在了地上。申东熙收回了自己的精神力。小白也无法呆在体外只能回到李东海的精神图景里去休息。

这次首席也不知道怎么做了，之前也没有这样的状况，他正打算让S级向导帮他平复情绪的时候，大白接到了主人的示意走了过去，用爪子轻轻给他梳着李东海的长发。一点点精神力竟然反着进入了向导的精神图景，修复着。

刚刚申东熙只是在他的精神图景，一小片临海的薰衣草田里呆了一会儿。就把自己和他的精神力做了连结，并非是结合，就像把两根绳子打了个结一样，会散，但暂时还很牢固。顺便顺走了一点东西。

李东海醒来的时候已经在海塔医院病房躺了一下午了。头部还是有些酸胀，但至少不痛了。自己大概是出现了所谓的混沌，虽然并不是被别人的情绪淹没，只是一种紊乱。原来这就是，朴上尉所说的，力量不均衡吗。那自己和他的差距就是天差地别了吧。哨兵的修复大多数时候是通过在绑定的向导的精神图景里休息恢复的。可是现在申东熙只是在自己图景里停留三分钟就要晕倒……他不禁犹豫了结合的事情。

“你醒了！”熟悉的声音在耳边响起，李东海不相信自己的耳朵，他怎么会在这儿？  
“厉旭？！”他揉着太阳穴看向来人。  
“是我，东海哥。”金厉旭身旁的长颈鹿也低下头蹭蹭李东海的脸。  
“高乐高！”  
“呀，李东海！别提这个名字了！！”

金厉旭是S级向导，两个人在塔里认识的，即使金厉旭进来的晚，比李东海年纪小，但因为出众的精神力，毕业时判定为S级，送去北部前线服役。作为S级向导，可以带3-4个A级哨兵作战。几乎没有空闲，也没有找绑定的S级哨兵，毕竟向导稀少，S级更少。如果能多带几个哨兵作战，总比一对一绑定来的效率高。

只是他为什么会出现在塔里。李东海有点摸不着头脑。金厉旭在塔里最喜欢的人就是李东海，他的精神体出现的时候他还在分化期昏迷，李东海就擅自给他的精神体起了个名字，高乐高……那长颈鹿似乎也很喜欢这个名字，等金厉旭醒过来，差点掐死李东海。李东海则表示，金厉旭既然这么喜欢长高，就叫这个多好…………

“你怎么回来了？”李东海捂着脑袋，金厉旭这人一旦情绪波动就会音量过高，他虽然不是攻击型向导，但是他的高音是真的有攻击性……  
“我，我就，北部前两天赢了一场战斗之后，签了合约，暂时不会有什么事，我也是托人打听才知道你的事情。总之……就申请调职回来了。”金厉旭说的有点含糊，但是也把重点都告诉他了，毕竟有些军情非参战人员是不能知道的。  
“喔——那你现在是中尉了？”李东海看着他胸口的勋章。  
“少校啦，还没到——再有一次重大功绩就差不多了。这次调任大概三个月吧，就当放假了。不过，哥你今天怎么了。那个暗哨伤了你吗？”金厉奇怪的看着李东海，李东海陷入混乱的时候，他也在场，本来是想上前的，但是被首席拦下了，急得不行，不是说之前都没事的吗。一旁的小白正上窜下跳的逗高乐高玩，长颈鹿知道自己捉不到他，只好笨笨的趴在地上任小白跳来跳去。  
“唔……是，是我太弱了。”李东海沮丧的低下头。  
“哥，没事的，既然你和他匹配度那么高。会有一天成功的”金厉旭回忆起之前发生的事情，看着李东海目光深了深。他不知道其他S级向导有没有感觉到，但是他模糊的感觉到李东海身上好像跟那个暗哨之间有什么东西连着一样。似乎塔的系统也没有发现这个。  
“希望吧，厉旭，你知不知道，为什么会痛苦啊？”  
“？你说什么呢？”  
“我说，之前有个上尉跟我说，除了我无法承受精神力以外，如果和他结合，我也会很痛苦。”  
“喔—如果你说的是跟那个暗哨的话，应该是指你和他结合之后，如果他发病，你会共感并感受到他更多倍的痛苦这样吧。”金厉旭想了想。把高乐高叫了过来，自己坐在他背上，抱着小白。  
“因为你是向导，你和他结合之后会直接感受到他的感受，甚至放大更多倍，如果以哥现在B级的精神力，会崩溃也是有可能的，应该说很危险吧？”  
“这种情况我遇到过，虽然不是暗哨，只是普通的A级哨兵。我试图去治疗，暂时的结合过，不是很严重的精神疾病，但是确实很痛苦。”  
“不过，也只有这样，才能百分百想要治好他吧。毕竟你是向导，现在选择权也在你手上。”


	4. Chapter 4

“你是故意发病的吗？”这是第三次，上一次他看到申东熙平静的精神图景，就知道，似乎哪里不对。  
“是。”申东熙没有否认，他也摸清了，大概是塔内制度的原因，李东海无法独自前来。可他从前两次的试探之后发觉自己对于这个向导的渴望超出正常值。于是就逼迫自己陷入狂化边缘，这是赌注，他无法掌握自己会不会真的陷入狂化。对于本就精神受损的他，就像是把在结痂的伤痕再撕开一样。  
“为了，见我吗？”李东海想不出到底什么理由会让他这样做，唯一一个理由也是和他所盼望的一样，见一面，用最极端的手段。  
“是。”还是一样简短，却不生硬，反而带上了几分柔软。  
“你能，来我的精神图景吗？”李东海想到朴正洙的话，打算亲自试试。  
“你确定吗？”  
申东熙的反问激起了李东海的自负心，什么叫确定吗……  
“当然！”  
“那好吧。”  
待申东熙走进李东海的精神图景，李东海才知道后悔。  
他的脑袋一开始只是很胀，转而变得疼痛，甚至要崩溃的感觉。扑通一声他抱着脑袋跪在了地上。申东熙收回了自己的精神力。小白也无法呆在体外只能回到李东海的精神图景里去休息。

这次首席也不知道怎么做了，之前也没有这样的状况，他正打算让S级向导帮他平复情绪的时候，大白接到了主人的示意走了过去，用爪子轻轻给他梳着李东海的长发。一点点精神力竟然反着进入了向导的精神图景，修复着。

刚刚申东熙只是在他的精神图景，一小片临海的薰衣草田里呆了一会儿。就把自己和他的精神力做了连结，并非是结合，就像把两根绳子打了个结一样，会散，但暂时还很牢固。顺便顺走了一点东西。

李东海醒来的时候已经在海塔医院病房躺了一下午了。头部还是有些酸胀，但至少不痛了。自己大概是出现了所谓的混沌，虽然并不是被别人的情绪淹没，只是一种紊乱。原来这就是，朴上尉所说的，力量不均衡吗。那自己和他的差距就是天差地别了吧。哨兵的修复大多数时候是通过在绑定的向导的精神图景里休息恢复的。可是现在申东熙只是在自己图景里停留三分钟就要晕倒……他不禁犹豫了结合的事情。

“你醒了！”熟悉的声音在耳边响起，李东海不相信自己的耳朵，他怎么会在这儿？  
“厉旭？！”他揉着太阳穴看向来人。  
“是我，东海哥。”金厉旭身旁的长颈鹿也低下头蹭蹭李东海的脸。  
“高乐高！”  
“呀，李东海！别提这个名字了！！”

金厉旭是S级向导，两个人在塔里认识的，即使金厉旭进来的晚，比李东海年纪小，但因为出众的精神力，毕业时判定为S级，送去北部前线服役。作为S级向导，可以带3-4个A级哨兵作战。几乎没有空闲，也没有找绑定的S级哨兵，毕竟向导稀少，S级更少。如果能多带几个哨兵作战，总比一对一绑定来的效率高。

只是他为什么会出现在塔里。李东海有点摸不着头脑。金厉旭在塔里最喜欢的人就是李东海，他的精神体出现的时候他还在分化期昏迷，李东海就擅自给他的精神体起了个名字，高乐高……那长颈鹿似乎也很喜欢这个名字，等金厉旭醒过来，差点掐死李东海。李东海则表示，金厉旭既然这么喜欢长高，就叫这个多好…………

“你怎么回来了？”李东海捂着脑袋，金厉旭这人一旦情绪波动就会音量过高，他虽然不是攻击型向导，但是他的高音是真的有攻击性……  
“我，我就，北部前两天赢了一场战斗之后，签了合约，暂时不会有什么事，我也是托人打听才知道你的事情。总之……就申请调职回来了。”金厉旭说的有点含糊，但是也把重点都告诉他了，毕竟有些军情非参战人员是不能知道的。  
“喔——那你现在是中尉了？”李东海看着他胸口的勋章。  
“少校啦，还没到——再有一次重大功绩就差不多了。这次调任大概三个月吧，就当放假了。不过，哥你今天怎么了。那个暗哨伤了你吗？”金厉奇怪的看着李东海，李东海陷入混乱的时候，他也在场，本来是想上前的，但是被首席拦下了，急得不行，不是说之前都没事的吗。一旁的小白正上窜下跳的逗高乐高玩，长颈鹿知道自己捉不到他，只好笨笨的趴在地上任小白跳来跳去。  
“唔……是，是我太弱了。”李东海沮丧的低下头。  
“哥，没事的，既然你和他匹配度那么高。会有一天成功的”金厉旭回忆起之前发生的事情，看着李东海目光深了深。他不知道其他S级向导有没有感觉到，但是他模糊的感觉到李东海身上好像跟那个暗哨之间有什么东西连着一样。似乎塔的系统也没有发现这个。  
“希望吧，厉旭，你知不知道，为什么会痛苦啊？”  
“？你说什么呢？”  
“我说，之前有个上尉跟我说，除了我无法承受精神力以外，如果和他结合，我也会很痛苦。”  
“喔—如果你说的是跟那个暗哨的话，应该是指你和他结合之后，如果他发病，你会共感并感受到他更多倍的痛苦这样吧。”金厉旭想了想。把高乐高叫了过来，自己坐在他背上，抱着小白。  
“因为你是向导，你和他结合之后会直接感受到他的感受，甚至放大更多倍，如果以哥现在B级的精神力，会崩溃也是有可能的，应该说很危险吧？”  
“这种情况我遇到过，虽然不是暗哨，只是普通的A级哨兵。我试图去治疗，暂时的结合过，不是很严重的精神疾病，但是确实很痛苦。”  
“不过，也只有这样，才能百分百想要治好他吧。毕竟你是向导，现在选择权也在你手上。”


	5. Chapter 5

第二天，李东海收到了另一份文件，是关于结合和训练的。结合的那一份文件是一份告知书，大概意思是结合全凭自愿，但是会有如下风险，建议是至少提升到A级再进行结合，而另一份是参加特别为他定制的训练，提升他的精神力，以免这次的事情再发生，这不是他能推卸的。签好字就拿着另一份文件回了宿舍。

李东海知道，自己和申东熙的匹配值一定很高，他每次想到那沉水木的味道和那双琥珀色的眸子，他的身体都不自觉的产生靠近他的渴望。那是属于他的哨兵。只是为了能帮助他恢复，自己也得努力才行。

他意外的发现自从上次申东熙进来之后，虽然那疼痛让他觉得崩溃，但是也意外的开拓了他的图景。第一天的训练就直接耗干了他的精神力，他躺在训练场的地上脸上还沾着泥土。向导的体力一向是弱点，但是如果没有达标的体力，也一样不能被判定为A级。他坐了起来，看着欲坠的夕阳，又想到了申东熙，但似乎有什么牵动着他的精神力，李东海小心翼翼的放下屏障，就听到了一个熟悉又微弱的声音传来。  
“很累吗？”  
“？申……申东熙！”他一下子就站了起来。怎么会……怎么会听到他的声音。但是因为体力透支，又一个没站稳坐在了地上，李东海盯着不远处的高塔顶端，他就在那……  
“能听到吧”  
“怎么会这样……又没有精神结合过。”  
“确实没有，这是我在战场上学到的，可以暂时的把两个人结合在一起的办法，就像是把绳子打结一样。但是，大概只有两天时间。明天你就听不到了吧……”  
“我……我会努力的！”只剩几个小时，如果给他写留言，李东海也不知道该留点什么给他。”我该怎么称呼你……“  
“哈哈哈，你真的，很可爱。”即使李东海看不到申东熙的表情，也能感觉到他的情绪，也不禁傻笑起来。“你就叫我东熙哥就好了。”  
“东熙哥，你要答应我一件事。”  
“什么？”  
“不许故意发病……”  
“可我想见你。”沉默了半晌，声音才再次传来，像是准备了很久一样，想念的情绪似乎比刚才大笑时候的情绪更加强烈，强烈到李东海下心脏也跟着一起颤动。他的双手按在心脏上。“我也想见你，我会努力的……为了见你，为了和你结合。”  
“其实你也不必救我……你本来有你的生活。”  
“可是你也知道，不仅是高匹配值，你是属于我的哨兵，我一定会尽全力的。”李东海缓缓站了起来。“东熙哥，你要等我。”只要是他认定的事情，只要他决定尽全力，就一定能做到。大概是坚定的情绪影响了申东熙，他也不再怀疑，决定听他的。

“小白。”李东海训练结束之后刚洗了澡躺在床上，把小白举起来左看看右看看。  
“你的眼睛颜色怎么变深了，是吧？”小白自然不知道怎么回答，就跟着他一起摆出疑惑的样子，歪着头。他打算明天去问问某个正在热恋的S级向导。  
还没等他去问，第二天，李东海发现参与特训的人，除了他之外多了一个，A哨曺圭贤。

“你怎么来了？”李东海不解的看着他。  
“为了S级……金厉旭。”曺圭贤咬着牙说道。  
“噢……也对。”

“哥……你那天笑什么呢，傻乎乎的。”中间休息的时候，曺圭贤突然问他。李东海刚喝了口水差点呛到。  
“咳咳，你怎么不好好站岗！居然还知道我笑了。”  
“就算我是A哨，五感也是相当发达的。能覆盖的面积刚好到你那啊……”曺圭贤一脸理直气壮，他才不会说自己打小差，集中在视觉和听觉上去观察李东海，虽然是危险行为，但是就几秒还是没问题的。  
“那我才不要告诉你呢！”  
“真幼稚！”还没对话完，残酷的训练又开始了。

两个人的训练在三个月后结束了，而考核项目则是去东部停战区排雷，安装陷阱和地形描绘，东部一直战争不断，而停战区也是两国暂时规定的，本是B国的区域，现在划为停战区K国也不能小视，这里不允许产生器械争斗，但是却没说明肉搏和安装地雷陷阱，界限定的很模糊。但一旦再次出现战斗，这里对K国显然更不利，毕竟不是熟知的地域。之前有快速的排过一圈雷，这次的主要目的是后两项。这些都是作为哨兵的基础操作。而金厉旭则作为考核员跟着他们。这其中的生存技能，体能，临场应变都是考核指标。  
李东海和曺圭贤的毕业考核也都是类似项目。虽然金厉旭和曺圭贤现在的关系看着不适合来做考核员，但是也算是给曺圭贤考核增加了一成难度。他的队友是李东海，考核员是恋人金厉旭，连个都是向导，光是救谁就要想破脑袋。而李东海则想着东区是不是能碰到朴正洙和金英云。

炽热的阳光下，沙漠比烧烤架更热几分。沙漠上有一片废墟，是曾经B国的碉堡。三个穿着伪装的人影正在这片土地上移动。  
“还剩200个需要埋“曺圭贤已经按照地图的位置安好了五十个装置三个人借着废墟的阴影稍作休息，李东海则负责安抚他的精神，此时已经消耗量不少，虽然他的体力还明显有余。  
“继续前进”曺圭贤喝了口水觉得没问题，两个人就决定早点去早点回


End file.
